Instinct
by Anawiel12
Summary: Hailey and Jackson cannot control chemistry


It was completely dark in the bayou, the quarter moon hardly giving any illumination to the camp. Hayley sat motionless in a chair staring at the campfire as it spat and occasionally popped with the heat. Sparks flew off and were carried away, only lasting a moment before disappearing, their fuel extinguished. With a warm blanket over her legs and her hands gloved, she was warm despite the cool night air and in a rare moment, was completely peaceful. She smiled inwardly and shifted her position, realising she had been still for a long time. Vaguely aware that she was being stared at, Hayley looked around the group sitting at the fire, her gaze settling on Jackson, who locked her eyes with a dark but kind stare. He smiled comfortingly and nodded his head, waiting what seemed like an age before parting the eye contact. As he looked down and away, Hayley couldn't help but feel guilt. He was so obvious, like a little boy with a crush and yet he had never touched her. He blushed when she touched him and fiercely defended her when Hayley was threatened. There was no doubt about Jackson's feelings for Hayley but there was certainly doubt about how Hayley felt.

She couldn't deny an attraction to the werewolf. He was strong, a definite alpha male, but he was also one of the kindest men she had ever known. Her track record with men was abysmal. Tyler used her to make Caroline jealous, Klaus was a one night stand (_not that she complained at the time, she reminded herself_) and Elijah was the brother of her baby daddy. If it wasn't _her_ life she'd be laughing her arse of at whoever's ridiculous life this was. Jackson was not complicated, in fact, he was meant to be hers in a way. Hayley realised she had been staring intently at Jackson only when his face came into focus and she realised he had his head cocked to one side, an eyebrow arched and a mix of concern and curiosity on his face. Hayley smiled and blushed despite herself. _Oh Jesus Hayley, get a grip_, she thought wryly and shook a hand at Jackson in a gesture of dismissal with an embarrassed smile on her face.

'Daydreaming,' she said across the fire.

'About me?' He enquired cracking a huge dimpled smile and raising the other eyebrow to match the first.

'No-' she replied, perhaps a touch too quickly. Feeling uncomfortable all of a sudden, Hayley stood, gathering the blanket and stretched, her back cracking and giving some relief to her aches and pains. Since she had given birth her back was improving, but it was still sore a lot of the time.

'I had better get to bed, it's getting late' she murmured under her breath. Jackson stood on command and stepped towards her, ready to walk her to her cabin.

'I don't need an escort you know, Jackson, it's only 100 metres to my room.' She sounded harsh but the way Jackson was coddling her had begun to wear, despite how sweet she found it. Nobody could know that her child was with Rebekah, even the wolves, so he treated her like a fragile doll, his pity flowing out of him at the worst of times.

'I know, I just… well, I just want to make sure you're ok' he stammered awkwardly. He was obviously hurt, and Hayley felt another rush of guilt.

'Jackson,' she sighed 'I _am_ ok. I was ok an hour ago and I'm ok now. I know you have the best intentions, but treating me like this just reminds me of everything I've lost. I just want to get back to normal. Can we try that?' She hoped she hadn't hurt him or sounded too harsh, but he was pushing her buttons in the worst way.

'Sure. I'm sorry, I know you aren't weak and you don't need babysitting. You're a strong woman, I should treat you like it.' He pursed his lips together and nodded in resignation, tucking his hands in his pocket to stop himself from fidgeting.

'Thank you, that means a lot.' She smiled at the dark haired wolf and touched his shoulder, forcing him to look her in the eye. There were times when his stare caught Hayley off guard, and this was one of those moments. His eyes were so dark, and so warm. His hair fell around his face, messy from a day of rebuilding the camp. His lop sided smile was genuine and she found herself wanting to touch the stubble on his face and his arm felt so hot against her skin. Hayley had spent so much time with vampires, she had forgotten how warm a wolf could be.

She moved just a touch closer and Jackson's eyes got darker (_was that even possible?)_ while he knitted his eyebrows together. His look changed from one of friendliness to hope and almost disbelief. It was like he had caught wind of a smell that was enticing, and that smell was her. She was suddenly aware of how quickly her heart was beating and how aroused she had become. His breathing had increased now and he was searching her face for some kind of confirmation of what his senses were screaming at him. Scorching heat passed between them where her hand was resting and Jackson moved just the tiniest bit to close the gap between them further. She took in a deep and shaky breath and knew she had to get away from him.

'Good night, Jackson,' she hurriedly muttered before removing herself from his personal space and almost running inside her cabin. Her face was hot with lust and she could hardly breathe. _What the hell was that?_ She thought to herself. Since when did he have _that_ kind of an effect on her? She got ready for bed and slipped under the covers, but she found no rest. Her mind kept jumping between Jackson and Elijah. Where she had once had no doubt about her feelings, they were suddenly harder to comprehend. Shit.

Jackson turned away from her cabin more confused than before. All that staring had made him think that maybe she was into him, so he walked her to her cabin, thinking maybe she was beginning to feel the same way he did. He had felt her tremor against his arm, and she seemed to be almost undressing him with her eyes. He had felt the heat between them and although he could hardly believe it he could _smell_ that she was into him. Every part of his mind and body screamed that she wanted him. Every instinct, especially his wolf side told him she wanted to be taken. Yet she just pushed him further away. He was hot and bothered, and wished he could change at will and run, getting the fragrant smell of Hayley's obvious arousal from his sensitive nose and thoughts of her beautiful face and slender body from his mind. He shook his head and walked towards his own room alone. Again.

For three long weeks Hayley had been avoiding Jackson. She had avoided any time alone with him, favouring instead getting to know the other wolves better. He understood her need to know her people, but her dismissal of him hurt more than he was willing to admit. He had waited patiently because there was nothing else for him to do. It had been growing harder recently, however, and the other wolves had noticed his frustrations.

Oliver had taken to baiting him about Hayley and it was grating Jackson's last nerve.

'I mean, she was handed to you on a silver platter, she hasn't been claimed by a wolf and pretty soon you're going to lose her to a better man. Perhaps you aren't as alpha as you think. Maybe I'll have a crack at the princess, make a few little prince and princess cubs of my own. God knows at this rate you won't even get to first base.' Oliver had his back to Jackson and was chuckling as he chopped firewood. That was the last straw. Something in Jackson snapped and he lunched at Oliver, tackling him around the midsection and bringing him to the ground with a thud.

'What the fuck, man get off me!' Oliver wailed, landing a solid punch to Jackson's jaw. This only enraged the alpha more, and Oliver realised he'd made a mistake. He'd have to fight Jackson now, and if history had told him anything, he never beat Jackson in a fair fight. The alpha growled low in his throat and stood, dragging the smaller man to his feet, and proceeded to land several punches to his ribs. Oliver stumbled back and Jackson took the moment to feel the damage to his jaw. Not broken, the little shit would have to try harder than that.

'What did you say about Hayley?' Jackson growled again, low and threatening, standing like he was ready to pounce. Oliver lunged at him, trying to unbalance Jackson, but the larger man took the momentum and slammed his knee into the same ribs he'd been punching before. He felt a sickening crack as three ribs gave way under the abuse. Oliver hit the ground hard, gasping for breath and bringing his hands up in a sign for mercy. Jackson rounded again ready to ignore Oliver's pleas when he heard the last thing he wanted to hear.

'Jackson, Oliver, what the hell are you doing?' Hayley screamed at the two men. She had run toward them from across the clearing and her heart was beating out of her chest as she stared at the two men, dishevelled and bruised before her. Although the fight was short, both of the men were sweating and heaving. Jackson had a feral look in his eye as he took in Hayley's shorts and tank top. His growl was guttural and Hayley felt as though she may as well be naked under his stare. This wasn't the normal Jackson that she was used to and it frightened her. Even more alarming to Hayley was how her body responded to seeing Jackson asserting dominance and controlling a member of his pack. He was standing tall, his shirt discarded long ago and his muscles popped with the adrenaline coursing through his system. Hayley almost forgot herself looking at him, and realised that once again he could sense her arousal.

His jaw was clenched, his fingers twitching and he could _smell_ her dammit! She was standing there in next to nothing, her chest heaving for air, her lips parted and her eyes wild and all he could think about was throwing her to the ground and claiming her. He knew that wasn't what she wanted though, and so rather than lose the woman he loved, he stalked off without a word towards the woods to find some quiet.

'You know, this isn't going to end well for me if you guys don't sort your shit out.' Oliver winced as he got up, holding his broken ribs and gasping in pain as he moved.

'I don't know what you're talking about.' Hayley avoided his stare and felt sheepish. She offered to help him sit, but he batted her hand away.

'Look, I'm fine, I'll heal quick, but you and Jackson need to sort this out. He's an alpha, and he's in love with you. I suppose nobody ever taught you about pack mating.' He looked at her expectantly. Suddenly Hayley was incredibly uncomfortable and defensive.

'What you're going to tell me that it's my duty to sleep with Jackson, is that it? That kind of barbaric old fashioned shit is disgusting, and I'm not sleeping with someone I don't have feelings for!' Hayley was shouting at Oliver, but she wasn't sure he deserved it.

'Ha, yeah you would assume that. No, it isn't your duty at all. In fact, if you were to publicly choose another partner, or rebuff Jackson, another female wolf would be at his door step in a heartbeat. That's the way it works, the alpha _usually_ has his pick of the pack. Sometimes a female he chooses doesn't want the alpha and that's fine, he just finds someone else. If an alpha has chosen, which Jackson did the moment he met you, no other female dares go close to him until that pairing is decided as either viable or not. If they did, the risk pissing off the chosen female, who is almost always more dominant than them. By leading Jackson on, or at least not giving a clear indication either way, you are undermining his position and making him appear weak. That's when guys like me can't help ourselves. We will dig and undermine until a result happens. If we perceive weakness, we are likely to move in on the alphas intended, the ultimate show of dominance that will likely lead to a new pack leader. More than just causing a power shift though Hayley, you are torturing the guy. He is so frustrated – emotionally _and_ sexually that he nearly beat me stupid just now for a dumb comment. You need to tell him what you want either way, but don't offend him by lying, at least admit that you're attracted to him.'

'I'm not – I mean… I don't know if I'm attracted to him.' Hayley stammered, trying to process this new information. Oliver surprised her by laughing gruffly and then grunting in pain.

'Fucking liar. I can smell it on you. The second you got close enough to see Jackson asserting dominance, I could smell how much you wanted him. It's an intoxicating scent to us, almost irresistible and this isn't the first time me or Jackson has sensed it. Your body is telling him that you want him, but you keep shutting him down, and it's completely unfair. What makes it even worse is that you're holding him off for a _vampire_.' He nearly spat the last word out he said it with such vehemence and Hayley flinched.

'Fine, I'll speak to him.' Hayley grumbled as she walked away and left Jackson's punching bag to feel sorry for his newly broken ribs.

Hayley finally found Jackson sitting in a clearing of trees, his arms resting on his knees and his head in his hands. He looked miserable and hadn't heard her approach him. She reached out to touch him, the first time since the night he had walked her to her cabin and he flinched, standing quickly and spinning on his heels to face her.

'I'm sorry, I didn't mean to'

'What do you want?' He almost yelled at Hayley. She took an involuntary step back, his tone uncharacteristically harsh, especially towards her.

'I wanted to see if you were alright, I spoke to Oliver and…'

'Let me guess, he made a pass at you. Is that what you want, Oliver?' Hayley was so shocked she just stared at the huge man before her before bursting into laughter. He scowled at her and turned his back to her again, plopping his miserable arse back down on the tree stump he'd been sitting on. Hayley sighed when she had finished laughing.

'No, Jackson, I have no interest in Oliver. Why would you even think that?'

'I don't know. You're with Elijah, I know that.' His statement somehow took the wind out of Hayley and she sucked in a deep breath. The tone of his voice was so sad that it nearly broke her heart. It was only then that Hayley realised how right Oliver had been. She was torturing Jackson and it had to stop.

'I never said that-' she started. He turned to face her again, his face blank, a defence mechanism. He expected to get hurt, she could see that, and he wouldn't let hope show. 'The truth is that when I was brought here, Klaus was an asshole. Elijah and Rebekah made me feel safe for the first time since I could remember. Elijah has taken care of me, kept me safe, saved me dozens of times already and treated me like... I don't know… like a person who deserves to be loved. This is new for me. By the time I met you, I already had feelings for Elijah.' Jackson's face flinched and his careful mask fell for a second.

'You coming along and telling me that we were betrothed and meant to be together was confusing for me, and I needed some time to process that. I didn't know you and I was confused about everything.' Once Hayley got going it was all just flowing out of her, and the freedom she felt was so good, she almost forgot what she was there for.

'So I blew it from the start. I shouldn't have said anything. I didn't expect you to just fall in love with me right away, but I thought that you would give me a chance. I never had one though, did I?' His face dropped and he looked away, unable to take the humiliation of being denied by the one person he was meant to be with.

'I didn't say that either. Jeez you like to put a lot of words in my mouth, Jackson. I am telling you that my feelings for Elijah will probably never go away, but I also know that being with him would forever be complicated and full of problems. Klaus would hate us for it, and he could dagger Elijah out of pettiness.' She sighed, trying to calm her nerves for what she really had to say.

'Would it be so bad to give me a chance? I could do all of those things for you. I would protect you, as would the rest of our pack. I could make you feel safe and I could love you and make you feel that you deserved it, because you do, Hayley. You deserve every bit of love I have for you.'

The way he looked at Hayley was too much for her and she had to take a deep breath. She had to finish this. She could feel her temperature rising and her heart rate speed up. He was having that effect on her again and she wasn't sure if she could control it. She blushed, feeling it rise on her cheeks and began to pant, unable to control herself. Jackson could sense the change in her and his eyes darkened again. This time he was more obvious and actually sniffed the air, growling deep in his throat and turning to face her completely. He smiled just a little then and grabbed her hand.

'You cannot tell me that you don't feel anything for me. I can smell you, I know that you want it, why don't you just take it?' He was heating up as well and undressing her with his eyes, his grip getting stronger and pulling her towards him. He stroked her cheek with one finger and then tangled his hand in her hair, forcing her to look him in the eye.

'Tell me you don't want me.' He challenged her for the truth, his hard chest pressing against hers so tightly she could feel his thumping heart beat in her own chest. She trembled and unwittingly closed her eyes, allowing him to cradle her head with his hand.

'I... I just… I can't' she finally admitted. She expected him to take her then and mark her, brand her, claim her, whatever werewolves did to mate but the heart wrenching kiss didn't come. She opened her eyes and looked at Jackson who was staring into her so intently her stomach flip flopped with tension.

'I can't take it if you are doing this to pity me. I need a partner in life, and I want that to be you. I'm not asking you to bond yourself to me for life just yet, but I am asking you whether or not you want to be with me, and only me. I want you to be mine.' He looked so vulnerable then, pleading for something more than sex, hoping for a mate and Hayley knew that this was right. It was so primal, every fibre of her being screamed for him and the heat they generated was almost unbearable.

'I'm yours, Jackson. Please, I can't take it anymore.' He did not need any more permission from Hayley.

His lips finally met hers, but it wasn't a rough or desperate kiss, it was one of absolute tenderness and it made her stomach tighten again. That feeling low in her guts was like being on a roller coaster and as his soft tongue looked for entrance into her mouth, she obliged. He nibbled her bottom lip, sucking into his mouth and biting gently before licking it to soothe any pain he had caused. Hayley moaned and wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him closer to her. He smelled of work and sweat and dirt, but the strongest smell was one she only got every now and then, and she realised it was his equivalent to her arousal. He smelled so masculine and primal and it was the most erotic thing Hayley had ever smelled. For such a manly alpha wolf, his lips were soft and he kissed her like she was a precious commodity.

Hayley had gotten lost in this passionate kiss, but her needs were not getting satisfied with such a chaste experience, although she had to admire him for being such a gentleman. She grabbed him by the waist and pulled him into her, moulding her small body to his and trying to make her urgency clear. That seemed to do the trick and his dominant side came out. He pulled away from her face and looked down at her, growling low.

'You smell so fucking good Hayley. Like strawberries and wine. Can I taste you?' Hayley was so used to Jackson being shy and polite so this new side was shocking and exciting. She nodded, her lips parting slightly and her eyes half hooded with desire.

Jackson began kissing down her neck, nipping and licking as he went, giving special attention to her collarbone on the way. His hand reached under her top and her skin burned where his hot hands touched her. She let him take it off over her head and he stared at her topless body. She stared back, not ashamed, but proud of her looks. He growled again and roughly took a nipple into his mouth, Hayley's head falling back and a loud moan escaping her lips. He smiled against her skin, loving that he could make her feel this good. Not one to neglect any part of her, Jackson cupped her other breast in his hand, twisting and kneading in all the right places. He swapped breasts and could feel her legs going weak as he continued his trip south.

Jackson looked up at Hayley as he unbuttoned her denim shorts and caught her eyes again. Her face was flushed, her lips parted and her hair cascading around her face as he slowly slipped them down her long legs along with her lace panties. He chuckled at her.

'Only you would wear lace panties in the bayou.' She smiled and bit her lip, suddenly feeling self-conscious as Jackson's hands roamed over her hips, arse and thighs. He gently nudged her legs apart and inhaled deeply. If she wasn't a wolf, she'd have probably found it disgusting, but to Hayley, it was the most primal and sexy thing she had ever seen.

'You smell amazing,' he breathed before dipping his head and gently flicking her clit with his tongue. Hayley's legs almost gave way at that slight touch and she wrapped her fingers in his hair looking for balance. Jackson took that as encouragement and explored deeper, lapping at her core and alternating licking, sucking and gentle biting. Hayley was breathing harder and faster now and she was now growling herself, a sound that was so sexy it nearly undid Jackson then and there. He pulled one leg over his shoulder so he could get better access and tested her entrance with one finger. He slid in easily and Hayley gasped.

'Fuck, you're so wet,' he exclaimed, still not believing this was happening. He slid another finger into Hayley's hot centre and began stroking her, making sure to find all of her pleasure points. She began to buck her hips in motion with him and the grip in his hair got tighter. He worked her up with just his fingers, taking the opportunity to watch her, head thrown back, hands tangled in his hair, riding his hand out in the open. Her centre was so hot around him and his jeans began to bulge uncomfortably. Just as she was squirming for more and begging him to make her come, he put his face back to her pussy and sucked on her clit, hard. He bit down just the tiniest bit and Hayley shattered around him, her hips bucking erratically and her legs shaking. Jackson held her upright as she came into his mouth, and he sucked and licked at her, taking in everything that she had to give.

When her climax had ended, Hayley looked down to see Jackson with his eyes closed and his face buried between her legs. He looked happier than she had ever seen him. His eyes opened to meet hers and they sparkled with pleasure and triumph. He gave her one last lick and slowly stood again, towering over the little wolf. Hayley cocked her head to the side while looking upwards under her long lashes and gave him one of her little smirks before biting her lip.

'Your turn.' Just the comment alone made Jacksons stomach and balls clench and he wasn't sure he could control himself for long with _that_ kind of attention. Hayley made her way south, matching his attentions to her. First his collar bone, then his nipples. He hissed when she twisted one extra hard and laughed with her when she let it go.

'Too much?' she asked coyly

'Never.' He was happy to meet the challenge. Hayley made her way down to his navel and paid extra attention to the trail leading to his crotch. His pants were now unbearably tight and he nearly exploded when Hayley grabbed the bulge roughly. He kicked off his boots as Hayley undid his belt and jeans and slid them down his long and powerful legs. As he stepped out of his jeans Hayley took a step back to admire the pack leader, _her_ pack leader. He hadn't worn underpants and he was standing proud and to attention. He couldn't help but to grab himself and stroke once or twice looking at Hayley as she studied him.

'Please Hayley, you're killing me.' He begged. She would always have control of him, and she liked it. He may be the alpha male, but he was her alpha male and she wouldn't let him forget it. The little wolf slowly stepped forward again and bent at the hips, grabbing Jackson's cock and stroking the length slowly. She licked from the base to the tip once, twice, three times and flicked her tongue over the sensitive area under the head. His hips jerked and it was Hayley's turn to watch Jackson throw his head back and growl.

She took him into her mouth then and she revelled in the taste. It wasn't like other people she'd been with, Jackson tasted like a sweet and salty. Hayley took him as far into her mouth as she could, the head rubbing against the roof of her mouth as his cock slid back towards her throat. Jackson was moaning with his hands flat on her back. He leant forward and smacked her arse possessively, and Hayley suddenly felt brave. She took the length of him down her throat and held it there, before extending her tongue and licking his balls for just a second.

'Fuck!' He exclaimed, his eyes snapping open in surprise. He pulled her head away from his hips and lifted her clear off the ground, wrapping Hayley's legs around his waist. It was so quick that Hayley had hardly registered what was happening before she sank down onto him, causing her to take a sharp breath, her mouth open in surprise and pleasure as he took her. Jackson's eyes were dark as he captured her mouth for a searing kiss. This was the hot and desperate kiss she had expected earlier, and as they fought for dominance, Jackson lifted Hayley again before dropping her back onto him, stretching her and almost hurting her with the force of it.

Hayley wrapped her arms around Jackson's neck and used his shoulders for leverage, allowing him to hold her by her ass and push her down onto him as hard as he could. Jackson was not holding back and neither was Hayley. His fingers dug into the flesh on her arse and their skin slapped together loudly. Both of them were moaning and grunting as Jackson slipped one hand between them and rubbed at Hailey's clit. He took her earlobe into his mouth alternating biting and sucking before moving to her jugular for the same treatment. The heat between them was so intense they were both sweating and burning up.

'Come for me baby,' he whispered in her ear and she came hard, biting down on Jackson's neck and tasting the coppery blood that she drew. He followed moments later, crying out her name and shooting his seed deep inside of her before biting her shoulder in the same way and drawing some of her blood in return. They stood like that, lapping at each other's injuries for a few moments until Jackson felt that Hayley could stand again. He gently lifted her off him and put her safely on the ground.

Hayley looked up at Jackson with one of those smiles of hers and simply said

'If I'd known it was going to be _that _good, I would have tried that ages ago.' Jackson just laughed, pulling her close for a toe curling passionate kiss like the first.

'Honey, I haven't even gotten started with you yet.' He picked up their clothes, handing Hayley hers, and began to get dressed. They were silent for a moment as they got dressed, shooting each other looks and occasionally giggling to themselves, until Jackson sat down and indicated for Hayley to sit beside him.

'Did you mean to mark me?' Jackson asked, not looking at Hayley for the first time since they'd admitted their feelings to each other.

'Mark you? You mean bite you? I'm sorry I was just lost in the heat of the moment and it felt right. It felt like a way to show that you were mine, I suppose.' She shrugged, she didn't think a love bite was that big of a deal.

'Well, yeah, that's exactly what that is. You marked me, essentially claiming me as your own and warning off anyone else who may be interested.'

'And you did the same to me?'

'Well, yeah. You started it and I have wanted you to be mine my whole life. I couldn't help myself.' Hayley smiled despite herself.

'Well, good. We wouldn't want any ambiguity between us would we? Now take me home, I'm hungry.' Jackson beamed at Hayley as she began the walk back to the camp. _His_. More than just an animalistic claim of ownership, Hayley marking him, and allowing him to do the same pledged her to him and showed that even if she wasn't completely aware of her feelings, she loved him deep down. He just had to help her find it.


End file.
